


Deliberation

by nimbuscloud



Series: Fate played a cruel game on us [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Chamcloud, Gen, It's Taehyun's biRTHday, Nohjin, hatae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbuscloud/pseuds/nimbuscloud
Summary: Sungwoon and Woojin decide to give Taehyun a call on his birthday.





	Deliberation

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nothing and probably amounts to nothing but I just wanted to do something for Taehyun's birthday.
> 
> Written on phone, not proofread.

 

 

 

Woojin finds the second eldest member seated on the floor of the kitchen. He was nursing a can of  _ Hite Extra Cold,  _ blank stare straight into nothingness. Woojin, clad in his pink tracksuit, stood unnoticed beside him for a good couple of minutes before the younger cleared his throat to gain the vocalist's attention. 

 

“Woojin, you're here,” Sungwoon greeted. “Are you ready?”

 

The pink sausage unit member nodded silently, plopping next to Sungwoon on the floor. He pulled out a cellphone stand from his pocket and handed it to the other. Sungwoon placed his mobile phone on its side on the stand, gesturing for Woojin to lie on his stomach beside him. To this, the dancer acquiesced, and the two put their heads together as the call connected to the other line. 

 

“Shouldn't we have called Daehwi for this too, hyung?” Woojin asked, just as Sungwoon tapped on the call button. 

 

“No matter,” Sungwoon brushed his question off. “He and Jinyoung already recorded their greeting too.”

 

“Ah,” Woojin responded. “Why didn't we just record as well?”

 

“Hyung always liked getting video calls.”

 

Suddenly there was a gruff  _ hello  _ and and another face materialized on the screen of Sungwoon's phone. 

 

Woojin and Sungwoon half shouted a  _ happy birthday, Taehyun hyung _ ! Only half shouted so as not to wake up the whole dorm. 

 

Taehyun laughed his  _ thanks _ . “How is our little Woojinie doing? Are you bullying that brat a lot?” Taehyun pointed towards where he seemed to think Sungwoon was. “I give you permission.”

 

“Yah! It's your birthday so I'll let it pass this time!” Sungwoon protested muttering  _ I can't believe this old man.  _

 

“Yah yah!” Taehyun exclaimed pointing at the screen. “It's my birthday shouldn't you be all kind and sweet to me?”

 

“When have I even been kind and sweet?” Sungwoon inquired, brows furrowed. 

 

Woojin turned to him bandmate. “You're always kind and sweet to us, though, hyung,” he answered the question which was not directed to him, head tilted in confusion. 

 

“He's a fake, Woojin, don't fall for his fakeness. Tell everyone, warn all of them!”

 

The youngest laughed while his hyungs continued with their banter. Until their savage words to each other seemed to lose sharpness. “Sungwoon hyung was drinking beer alone, Taehyun hyung,” he stated, earning a groan from the vocalist. 

 

Taehyun's thick set brows furrowed in a frown. “You aren't a beer person, Sungwoon. Even Woojin knows something is up.”

 

“It's just,” Sungwoon started without need for anymore prodding. “It's the first birthday we aren't all together after years of celebrating it with each other.”

 

A sigh came from the other man. “If you wanted me to buy you meat, you should have just said so,” he laughed half-heartedly. “You even worried Woojin.”

 

“I want meat too, hyung,” Woojin interjected with a small giggle. 

 

“Of course you do!” the eldest answered. “Tell you what, come over to the dorms when you can,” Taehyun began, “bring everyone. I'll let Junhyuk hyung know as well. Just tell me beforehand so we can prepare. We'll have a party.”

 

Sungwoon and Woojin cheered. 

  
“It'll be my real birthday party.”


End file.
